Sword of Power
Information By:'' ''KikiTheMango Main Protagonist: Mango Fanfiction Number: 2 Series: Unicorn Cats Summary: All of her life, Mango has been known as "Little Miss Happy Face," the cheerful, enthusiastic one who always looked at the bright side of things. She was often teased by other dragons. But after three years of studying science with Dr. Fox, combating with Hawkodile, goofing around with Unikitty and Puppycorn, and living in the Unikingdom peacefully, danger has struck. Young Mango must return to Pyrrhia, to face a tale of death, betrayal, bravery, and most importantly, rainbow unicorn cats. PotterWings, Wiki Users, Science Foxes, and Rainbow Unicorn Cats Why, hello! Didn't see you there. (Wow, my vision is going. Wait, this is online so never mind.) Would you like to hear a story? I bet you do, and this one is about characters in the Harry Potter series, the Wings of Fire series, the show Unikitty, and even some users here! You ready? Let's go! A New Beginning The first part is here, so read that first, if you hadn't already. Author's Note I never really planned the plot of this or anything, so I'm just going to roll with it and see how trashy this fanfic becomes! Prologue There was blood everywhere. Darkness swept over the castle as Grain desperately tried to hide the evidence of what had been done. She dragged the limp body helplessly around in the corridors, hoping to find the perfect hiding spot. She inhaled sharply, knowing that wherever she hid the body would eventually be found by the guards. Would it be better if she turned herself in? Would the queen give mercy? Grain sighed. She already knew the answer. Queen Anemone was ruthless when a dragon murdered SeaWings. She wouldn't hesitate to execute Grain. So I can't turn myself in, and I have nowhere to hide... Whatever I do, I'm doomed. Doomed to what fate? Tears leaked out of her eyes as the young SeaWing thought about the consequences she would face. I'll probably be tortured to death. Or the queen would leave me to rot in some prison. She won't ever trust me or my family again, that's for sure. Queen Anemone would probably blow up our home and drive them out of the Kingdom of the Sea. All of Pyrrhia will hate me for causing this. I'll lose everything. My life, my family, and my friends. I--I can't let that happen! Grain took a deep breath and used her head, desperate to think of a clever plan. Aha! Why hide if I can get rid of the evidence? She picked up the dead body and dragged it outside, on the edge of a cliff. The SeaWing pushed it off quickly, showing no remorse for her actions. As Grain watched the body land in the dirt with a thud, she couldn't help but feel relieved. The young SeaWing would be able to keep her life, and everything would be okay. Thank goodness it's all over, ''she thought. ''Life can finally be not-terrifying again. Unfortunately, she was dead wrong. Chapter One "Unikitty, glue doesn't belong in potions!" Dr. Fox screamed as Unikitty tried to add glitter glue to the science fox's latest experiment. "But--but--glitter!" Unikitty whined. "No glitter. Now leave me alone," Dr. Fox replied, rolling her eyes at Unikitty. Mango, who had been reading her scroll while listening to their conversation, chuckled. The Unikingdom is the only place I can be happy, ''she thought grimly, as unhappy memories of other dragons teasing her filled her mind. ''I don't ever want to go back to Pyrrhia. As if the universe had heard her thoughts, Hawkodile burst into the room. "Princess Unikitty! We need to send Mango back to Py--her hometown in a jiffy!" Mango startled. "What did I do wrong?" I probably broke some kind of law here. I managed to mess up the one chance I had of being happy. What kind of dragon am--'' Hawkodile laughed, but then his face turned serious. "You didn't do anything wrong. We need you back in--er--Dragontown because--" "Pyrrhia," Mango corrected, rolling her eyes at Hawkodile. "Yeah right, that. Anyway, we need you to go back because there's been a massive SeaWing assassination at the SeaWing Palace, wherever that is. The dragons said it might've been Grain, so you have to go see Queen Anemone and help investigate." Mango's eyes widened in fear. "No, Grain would never---" "You're probably wrong about that. Let's go!" Dr. Fox, who had been listening to their conversation while Unikitty was crying about glitter, spoke up. "Mango, you're going back to Pyrrhia?" "Apparently, yes." "Are you coming back?" ''Please say yes, please say yes, please say--'' "We're not sure." ''What? No! I have to come back! I can't stay at Pyrrhia forever! "But Hawkodile--" Before Mango had a chance to argue, Hawkodile grabbed the RainWing and hurled her through the window. Chapter Two Queen Anemone was pacing around frantically. Who had murdered so many SeaWings? The queen had been up all night trying to figure it out. I'm certain it wasn't another SeaWing. No SeaWing would want to assassinate their own tribe.. right? But if it wasn't a SeaWing, who was it? What kind of dragon besides SeaWings could breathe underwater? Anemone sighed. It had to be a SeaWing, no other dragon could go underwater for more than a minute. But which one of her own dragons would kill so many of their own tribe?? The young queen sighed and wrapped her claws around a scroll. "Show me who caused the SeaWing assassination at the Underwater Palace," she said sternly. The scroll revealed a SeaWing smiling menacingly, murdering their own tribe without hesitation. Anemone gasped. No. It can't be her! She's one of my most trustworthy people.. Well who cares? She did this destruction, and she has to pay. The queen's shocked face turned into an angry one. "Trustworthy or not, it's time for some well deserved revenge." Chapter Three It was extremely hard to believe, but this was a place that had once been a rainforest. This was a place that was once covered with animals, trees, and dragons that had once been happy living there. This was a place that used to be paradise. It was hardly paradise anymore, nobody, not even Mango could deny that. Which would explain her horrified face when she realized what this place used to be. "Where are we?" Hawkodile asked as he stepped out of the portal that connects the Unikingdom and Pyrrhia. "Wow, it's super uh-- not green here." He was right. The land all around him and Mango was covered in dirt and soot, and the trees were merely burning logs. There were dozens of animal and dragon corpses, all lying on the floor in weird positions. Their eyes were blank and lifeless as they stared up at the sky, stuck in awkward positions, forever. There was nothing they could do about it. Mango startled. Wait.. those dragons are RainWings. Are.. are we in the Rainforest Kingdom?? What happened to it?? It used to be so beautiful... Could we save it?? Maybe? Possibly? Hawkodile glanced at Mango curiously. "Do you know where we are?" "We're in the Rainforest Kingdom," she replied, her voice shaking. "It--it's not what it used to be." Hawkodile seemed to be reading her mind. "You were born here, right?" The RainWing nodded. "Do you think-- maybe we could come back?" To save it? "As soon as we get the SeaWing thing sorted out." Mango smiled. "Thanks, Hawkodile. Do you know where the Kingdom of the Sea is?" "Oh yeah, right, no, actually," Hawkodile replied, turning red. "Well--uh-- do you really know where that is?" "Er.." Mango racked her brain for a map of Pyrrhia. Um.. uh.. ''the RainWing's memory was cloudy. ''Think Mango, think! Pyrrhia is in the shape of a dragon.. ''her geography teacher echoed. ''Oh right, thanks, okay. The Kingdom of the Sea is the tail of the dragon... right? Right. And the RainWing is south from there. "Um, I think it's northwest from here." Mango replied, sounding unsure. "You sure you don't have a map of Pyrrhia or anything?" Hawkodile shook his head. "I don't, so your memory is the best we have right now. Let's go! Make sure you're ready for lots, and lots, and LOTS of walking." Time to get prepared.. we have a long journey ahead of us. A journey in a world that I haven't thought about for three years. Am I really, actually ready for this??? What if we go the wrong way and we get lost somewhere? What if the mystery murderer keeps killing SeaWings? Or even worse, what if they're out for Pyrrhia? What if the future of every dragon in Pyrrhia depends on me, and I fail. What if--'' Mango took a deep breath. ''No, I'm worrying too much. I have to do this. Even if I don't succeed, I'd rather try and fail than to have never tried at all. "So, are you ready or not?" Hawkodile asked again. "If not, these muscles are no joke." The eagle-crocodile hybrid said as he flexed his arms. The RainWing laughed, her uncertainty vanishing like Dr. Fox's cookies she had baked on Christmas Eve. "Of course I am." Chapter Four After a day or two of walking northeast, the duo finally arrived at Queen Anemone's palace. "We finally made it!" Mango cheered, wiping sweat off her forehead. "That was a super long journey, and I'm exhausted." Hawkodile grinned. "I am too. Wow, the SeaWing palace is so pretty." He stopped and admired it. "It's a masterpiece, with the best blues. Blue is a good color, if I do say so myself. In fact, it rules the colors, because it SLAYS being the color of the sky!" Hawkodile pounded his fist up into the air. Mango giggled. "Look, there's a SeaWing approaching us." In response, the eagle-crocodile hybrid struck a pathetic heroic pose as the SeaWing walked toward them. "Hello," the SeaWing guard greeted, glancing at Hawkodile curiously. She looked oddly familiar to Mango... Three moons... I've seen that green before. "Tailbite?" Chapter Five "Mango!" Tailbite exclaimed. "I've missed you so much! How was the Unikingdom?" "It was great!" the RainWing squeaked. "I have ''to tell you all about it!" Mango opened her mouth to tell Tailbite about all her experiences in the past three years, only to have Hawkodile interrupt her. "Um, I don't want to disturb your girly reunion thing, but we gotta get moving. SeaDragon, do you know where Queen Anemone's room is?" "Why do you want to know that?" Tailbite asked, annoyed by the Hawkodile's ignorance. "And we're ''SeaWings, ''not ''SeaDragons." The eagle-dragon hybrid scowled. "Okay, okay, I get it. And we need directions to Queen Anemone's room because Mango has to help her find out who that assassin was that killed all of the SeaWings." "Ohh," Tailbite replied. "Well, it's actually right down that hallway. You'll know it when you get to her bedroom, the queen likes her bedrooms done extra fancy." The SeaWing winked as she pointed to a massive hallway on the left. Mango smiled. "Thanks so much for the help! See you later!" As Hawkodile and Mango traveled further down the hallway, the RainWing couldn't help but eye some of the queen's portraits. I am the queen, you must obey me! one demanded, glancing down at Mango like she was an worm squirming down at her feet. Obey! Obey! Obey... Mango flinched. Queen Anemone's menacing aura was terrifying compared to Unikitty's bubbly smile. "Come on, Mango, I think I found the room!" Hawkodile exclaimed, gesturing to a door that read: "Queen Anemone's Bedroom." "Um, should we knock or something?" In response, the RainWing knocked her talon gently on the door. "Queen Anemone? Um, it's me, Mang--" "Come on in," a voice said from inside the room. Chapter Six Hawkodile opened the door to the SeaWing queen's room, stepping inside. As he continued to walk in the room, he couldn't help but glance at the diamonds and jewels in awe; the eagle-crocodile hybrid had never seen anything like it. There wasn't much treasure in the Unikingdom. Hawkodile's eyes widened as he saw a large, shining diamond. It was custom cut perfectly to the shape of a heart, the surface littered with sparkles. Light reflected off of beautifully, consuming the eagle-dragon hybrid in its beauty. It seemed to be calling his name. Hawkodile... Oh '''Hawkodile...' It was so stunning, so enthralling, so captivating, so ''pretty. Without thinking, Hawkodile traced his fingers over the gorgeous jewel. It felt smoother than Unikitty's ballroom after it had been cleaned. Quick as a hummingbird's wings, his eyes turned pearl white. It was as if he could no longer think for himself. All of his thoughts, his emotions, and his memories were replaced by a strange feminine voice. The world is a terrible place, ''the voice said. ''It is filled with terrible people and terrible dragons. This world doesn't deserve to live. Everything must die. You must destroy the SeaWing palace. Destroy the Kingdom of the Sea. Destroy Pyrrhia. Destroy.. the world! Hawkodile smiled, his body and mind controlled by the voice. "I will destroy the world and all the living things among it." Queen Anemone turned around, confused. "What did you just say?" The eagle-crocodile hybrid smirked, charging towards her. "Get ready to die." Chapter Seven Queen Anemone didn't know what to do. Her mind had gone blank, as if some toxin had seeped in her brain. She couldn't think, and she couldn't react to what was happening in front of her. Kill.. kill.. let the mutant kill you... ''a voice said. The strange sound had a nice vocal color, soothing and relaxing. It was rather pleasing to hear. ''Wait, that sounds like--'' A flashback of a young RainWing filled her mind as the voice began speaking again. ''Kill.. blood.. murder... ''The voice growled, erasing the queen's memory of the RainWing. ''You must do whatever I say. The SeaWing's mouth quickly began to form words. "I will do whatever you say." The queen repeated, against her will. Terrified, Queen Anemone tried to jerk her head back, but she was trapped in her own mind, unable to get out. It was like she had lost the remote control to her body, and someone else had it completely in their grasp. Like a helpless, pathetic idiot, ''the voice drawled again. "No!" Queen Anemone screamed. "Get out of my head! Get out of--" ''Nice try. The SeaWing blinked twice, and her eyes became as white as Hawkodile's. "I enchant a sword to swiftly come into my talons," Queen Anemone ordered, her voice strong and fierce. As the weapon entered her claws, the queen looked at it and smirked. Kill... Without any hesitation, she stabbed the sword straight through her heart. Chapter Eight WIPCategory:Fanfictions Category:Harry Potter Category:Unikitty Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress Category:Harry Potter Fanon Category:Writing Pieces